forbidden love
by CosmicMoon
Summary: Hotaru tries to break a relationship in her world, but fails and gets shot. She then wakes up in a heaven like place, and it goes on from there.......
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, espeacailly the song That's nor me by Jlo anyway...  
  
  
We were married! Finally! It would happen sometime. It was, in fact, destiny. But, what I found out is that...It's miserable to live with Mamoru....He was horrible...He made me do everything...from cooking, cleaning, well, everything...He treated me as if he had no soul. I couldn't belive it....but I can't change destiny....Of course, it seems strange to you that I'M with Mamoru, not Usagi....She broke up with him. I thought he would be nice and stuff...later I found out that this was part of destiny, a different destiny. I know it...but..I can't belive how mean he is. I love him...but..A year of this now....  
*  
Said she gave you everything  
she broke her back to be what you need!  
I tried so long to just complete  
can't tke no more  
losin sight of me.  
I'm lettin you know,  
this can't go on,  
this one way street, I'm walking alone.  
This time I'm breaking free.  
I'm goin' find me!  
*  
  
I went to Mamoru.  
  
"what do you want?"  
  
I finally relized how he spoke to me now. I relized I was scared to approach him...for a year...afraid to tell anyone....But now, I knew I was strong enough,  
  
"Mamo-chan, you aren't being fair, your slaving me on! I can't take it. I'm mersierable...."  
  
He kinda jumped when I talked to him.  
*  
(chorus)  
I can't sit and be passive  
Won't tolerate no more, that;s it.  
I tried so hard to be,  
what you wanted me to be.  
If it can't be 50/50   
then you know that it don't fit me,  
I can't give you all that's in me  
Cause baby that's not me  
*  
He stood up. I got a little scared.  
  
"So you wanna mess with me girl...bring it."  
  
I shrank back in fright.  
  
"Now get my dinner."  
  
I nodded. When I walked out..I relised I was weak against him...I hate him! I swear....but I love him....I can't just dump him...It don't want to ruin destiny...but that's what Usagi did....She didn't care, or she did and only stayed as long as she could for ChibiUsa. She never thinks for herself. I can't belive I have to do this. mamoru controls destiny somehow some reason....Maybe...He seems to change destiny with him in it. I past a mirror....My fragile and pale face....had become worse...more easily broken...more sick....  
*  
  
Don't want you to think that I'm selfish,  
I'm just sick of your one track mess  
If you can't meet me halfway.  
Then I think it;s time you be on yuor way.  
I love you but, I can't baby,  
If it's yo mama you want you know just what to do.  
I looked in the mirror everyday  
I saw myself fading away.  
Your trying to mold me into her  
I love you so  
I put you first  
But I can't live my life this way!  
*  
  
I gave Mamoru his dinner...I walked out. When I sat on the couch I thought....He can't have control over me. I stormed into Mamoru's room. "Alright, I can't take this shit anymore!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Baka! Out! Get out! This is my house!"  
  
He stood. I put myself near him untill I could feel his breathing. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Please baby, one more chance."  
  
I snorted.  
*  
I was so lost in love before  
I couldn't see the light  
But now I'm strong enough  
to leave you now  
So you better treat me right.  
Don't wanna throw it all away  
so baby  
here's your last chance  
Don't wanna fight but  
I need more of you,  
Give me all or it's the end!  
*  
  
"One! If you don't, you'll see your little selfish ass out that door."  
  
I went to sleep away from him the night. When I woke, I made my own breakfast. I didn't make Mamoru's. He could make it on his own.  
  
"where's my breakfast?!"  
  
"Make your own! I told you last night."  
  
The day didn't go well, I heard various mutters of killing me.....This was it...it's over.....I know now. It's over. This was the last day. I made food, washed the clothes and cleaned the house....the one last time....As a good bye forever gift. He came home soon. All his belongings were boxed up.  
  
"I want you out by tommorrow. This relationship is over."  
  
*  
I cooked, I cleaned, I washed your clothes,  
You were so mean, so ungrateful  
At night I cried so many times.  
Tell me how can you go diss me  
when you know one day you'll miss me  
If it can't be 50/50 then baby,  
thatr's not me!  
I won't, I can't, I won't, I can't  
*  
  
He pulled out a gun, I knew it would come down to this.  
  
"Saturn planet power, make up!"  
  
I pointed my silence glaive at him. He snickered.  
  
"Drop it!"  
  
"Why I could just shoot you right here."  
  
I frowned, he was pushing me.   
  
"Drop it now!"  
  
he snickered and droped it. I brought the gun towards me. Before I relised what he was doing he.  
He pulled out another gun before another second passed, a gun bullet was shot. Though my armor held it back for about two milliseconds, it went through my stomache. I gasped in pain. I felt power leaving me as I detrasform. He was simply laughing. Though it was already black and I could feel my eyes open, but soon, it all disapeared. everything. As sound and others. Dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okey, that was the strangest prolouge I've ever written in my entire life but yeah, please review. 


	2. chapter one

Author's note: I know, no one's asked, but the prolouge has nothing to do with the story really, it's just, there. This chapter is more into the story, of course that's when it gets stranger, and later on in the other chapters, you'll find out why it's called Forbidden love. And I may write songs fics once in a while in some other chapter if I feel like it and if it goes withthe story.  
If there's a disclaimer, there's most likely going to be a song. Oh, and the first part of this chapter, It's very screwed up. But this whole story's screwed up, so...yeah, this is just the strangest out of all the stories I 've written in my, well, life. Anyway...  
  
Goten: 17  
  
Hotaru: 17  
  
Trunks: 17  
  
Gohan: 20 (I know he's older, but I made him younger so deal with it!)  
  
Bulma: old  
  
Vegeta: eh  
  
Goku: as old as any other one of them.  
  
Chichi: I never keep track of these kind of things, only for the kids. But the adults are in their late fortys..or something.  
  
~*~*~  
Chapter 1  
~*~*~  
  
I felt as if I were floating. Floating, without seeing anything but complete darkness. Is this death? Is this what it really feels to die? Was death, just eternal darkness? I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if I was dead or alive. All I knew was, I was lonely, and weak. I could feel myself. I was still holding my glaive, still transformed. But I couldn't see myself. I try to speak but no words came. It's like I have forgotten everything, but still remember. I was confused. But all I knew was I didn't want to be here.  
  
"So you finally died?"  
  
I looked around hoping I'd see something. But nothing came. The voice was echoing and seemed very distant. "Open your eyes, Saturn-hime."  
  
Of course, I didn't seem to think my eyes were opened or closed. But I did what I was told. Now everything was white..and soft looking. And way too peaceful..I wondered for a second, was this heaven? I saw someone beside me. She looked exactly like me. Except with wings. I blinked several times. "Who are you?" I managed to say.  
  
"I your twin sister, silly!"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Twin sister! Everyone has a twin! I just died when I was born!"  
  
She said it so cheerfully. I was a little surprised. "But, unfortunately, it wasn't your time to die." For A second, I wondered why she said 'unfortunate' instead of 'fortunate' I guess dieing isn't bad. She continued.  
  
"Actually, you don't die for about...I don't know trillions of years from now. Isn't that long though. You were suppose to break up with Mamoru, he seemed to mess around with destiny again. He just married Mars-hime."  
  
"What?! Already?"  
  
"Actually, it's been about, say, five years," I made a weird face. I guess time speeds up when you die for the real world. "So, they told me to send you to a different demension, world. It's the same, but, different by many things. The envoirment and all that kind of stuff is exactly the same as what you are use to, but, more high tech."  
  
I nodded. "Oh and one more thing. You may or may not, meet up with your twin brother. We were triplets. He was just reincarnated in a different demension. So I'll see you later sis,Oh and you'll wake up in the bed, your of course, you are the second oldest, your twin is a boy named Trunks. Your name will be Hotaru Breifs, and trunks isn't the twin your looking for. And you could probably tell one person though. You'll know who to trust. But one and one only"   
  
"Yes, but, why is there so many things about twins?"  
  
She didn't answer. She only smiled. Then faded.  
~*~*~  
  
As she said. I did wake up on a bed, in a very big room. The room was painted a dark purple color. Although very big, it had so many things. It basically had a bed, desk, and a couple lamps which I had with my collection. It looked excatly like my old room. nothing was really different. It was even dim.  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
Someone was at the door. They repeated my name. Then spoke again. "Are you alright now? Honey? Goten says he's sorry for what he did. Please come out."  
  
I didn't speak. That must be my mother. She sounded worried. Maybe my old self was heart broken, like I was with Mamoru.  
  
"I'm sorry...m..mother..not right now, please come back another time, I'll come out when I'm ready."  
  
"Alright, at least I know your alive. I left your dinner by the door. Or, Hotaru, can I at least see your face? I haven't seen it in three days!"  
  
I walked up to the door. There stood a woman, short blue hair, holding a tray in her hands. "Thank you honey, I'll come back in the morning for your breakfast."  
  
I smiled and took the tray and thanked her. I looked the food on it and I awed at the food. It was my favorite. Plus alot of other fancy things. I couldn't belive it, I lived in a rich family. I hope my brother isn't all preppy and bratty like other spoiled rich kids. I ate the food quickly and just sat there on the floor for a while. I looked out my window. It was dark....no moon. That was pretty strange. I usually like staring at the moon at night. I opened my window. I felt a sudden urge to jump out and fly. But I knew that was impossible. But some reason I did it. And...I was flying. Though wasting energy. I flew around the forest seround the house. I finally landed. I was actually, nowhere. Just still a serounding of trees. But this was a paticular tree. I looked at what was written on it. It said, in a heart around it, Goten + Hotaru 4 ever. My mother, she mentioned something about Goten. I guess I was right, he did break my heart.  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
I turned and looked maround. I saw a man, he had black spicky hair. He was wearing a blue fighting GI. I blinked consantly. "First I've seen you in about a week. Still heart broken?"  
  
I looked away. "Um..I hate to say this..but, I don't remember,"  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked sitting down in a tree across from me. I also sat down. "Can you keep something a secret?..I could only tell one person."   
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Um...well...The real Hotaru Breifs, I don't know what happened to her. My soul was replaced with hers, or something, because I don't know of anything here. I died in my other world...I was shot...And I was dead...then someone there made me alive again.. here...I have no idea what was going on. With all this heart broken by some guy named Goten nonsense. Although, I was also heart broken before I died. I was married to him. But I got mad at him for slaving me around and I told him to move out...he shot me..."  
  
I couldn't belive I just told someone I didn't know this. "Ok...You still seem to have the same personality as Hotaru Breifs..What's your real name?"  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
"Ah, I see, different last name."  
  
"I probably have the same personality and all, but I just don't remember anything of this world or the people I should know...But do you belive me?"  
  
He nodded. "Of course. I bet others would just think you were in some kind of amnesia, but that story was so convinceing..by the way, I'm Gohan."  
  
"Gohan? Are you related to Goten or something, your names seem the same,"  
  
"Yep. That little bastard, and puny excuse for a little brother is related to me?" He had an expression of anger on his face. I looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, but I hated to see you cry the day Goten broke your heart, now he has a whore as I girlfriend..Paresu (I'm sorry, I always think of Paresu as a whore..sorry to the fans. Please don't kill me!...anyway..sorry.)"  
He clenched his fist. Something told me he likes me. "Gohan? I've never said this to anyone in my life. But, do you like me."  
  
"Yeah." He said as if he didn't know what he saying. "I mean~~"  
  
I smiled and laughed a little. "Although I just got here. I think I'm already starting to like you." I said that blushing furiously. But it was true. Gohan was very strong looking, with huge muscles. His personality was perfect so far. And to top it all off, he was handsome. I looked up to see him blushing as much as me.   
  
"So um...Do you..?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
I hope I wasn't making a mistake. And Gohan was Goten's brother, would he as bad as I heard Goten was? I started talking to Gohan more. I figured out many things about him as well as everyone else. I was actually very glad to meet Gohan. I learned alot from him, so no one would suspect anything of me not knowing about any of this. He even told me a couple things about myself. He asked me if I remembered how to fight.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"I'll teach you, but you seemed to fly just fine. I'll just have to re teach a couple things. Since you've already learned it once. You could learn it again. We'll start tommorrow. Shouldn't take too long, maybe a couple days.."  
  
I nodded in agreement, "Okey, we'll meet here, tommorrow, before sunup...So I better be going. I guess my "walks" been long enough..see ya tommorrow Hotaru."   
  
With that he blasted off into the air and I could no longer see him. I soon lifted into the air and went back. I saw something outside like a room (oh and the gravity chamber's outside...I think...That's what I always think it is...) I floated down and saw a light on outside by the door, I looked inside and saw a man in there. He also had spicky hair but it was more thicker and longer, it stuck strait up. I walked in. He was doing push up with one hand. The gravity seemed a little more on me. A looked around and saw a machine it said. '1000 x earth gravity. I was shocked to see that, I knew what that meant, that's how much gravity that was being pulled down. If this was my dad, I would be pretty amazed. I watched him for a while. He didn't seem to notice me in there. Because he said nothing. Gohan said my dad was always in the Gravity Chamber. I must be him.  
  
He looked up. In his eyes, they were shocked to see me, yet happy. I watched him slowly get up. He seemed more shocked then happy though. He turned off the gravity thing and everything suddely got lighter. He stared at me. For a while then finally spoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, that;s long enough of a chapter.. it isn't as weird as the prolouge, I hope it was more understandable...So please review.  
  
~*CosmicMoon 


	3. chapter two

"Finally out aren't you? You alright now?"  
  
I nodded. "Are you my father?" I clamped my mouth. ' baka, baka!'  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing! It's nothing!" I squeaked out. "No, you asked if I was your father."  
  
"No, no I didn't."  
  
I looked down. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't lie. I'm really not sure. Gohan told me my father had spicky hair, but he also said goku, goten, and yeah. I was confused, I'm not sure. One second, my love shoots me, next second I'm here, I some a twin named Trunks, I had a boyfriend named Goten. And I'm just confused. I'm sorry, as I said." I sank to my knees and started to cry.  
  
"Who shoots you?"  
  
"My love, my husband. He killed me. Only because he was ,mad at me. I didn't do all he asked for and told him to leave..and.. I just want to go home. With My friends and family, Usagi was right. Mamoru was a mistake,"  
  
He helped me up. I walked with him out of the room. He was my father. If he wasn't he wouldn't be so caring. He helped me to my room. "Thank you, father.." I slowly closed the door. I took a deep breath and sat dowm on my bed. (I know, Vegeta was a little ooc, but, oh well, just that one time. I didn't make him talk the last time because I didn't know what he would've said...oh well..) I walked out of the room again. I walked somewhere. Not sure where. I was just walking. I walked into a room. A boy was in there, he had lavender hair and was described just as gohan said. This was my twin brother. He was at a desk. Doing paper worl of come dsort. When I shut the door, he turned around  
  
"Hotaru.."  
  
"Hello Trunks."  
  
"So, are you alright now."  
  
"Yeah! I am. Thanks..So, sorry for bothering you. See ya."  
  
I walked out of the room. I walked downstairs. I pasted my mom. "Hotaru! Honey! your out of your room!"  
  
She hugged me. I hugged back. "Yeah, I'm all better now...mom," I felt a little uneasy saying mom to a complete stranger, but, in the future I'll be use to it. "Oh and mom. I always tell this, if I don't I'll feel guilty, I met someone."  
  
She grinned. "That's great honey! Who is it?"  
  
"I think you know him. Gohan."  
  
She blinked constantly. "Gohan? Goten's older brother Gohan?"  
  
"Why do you have a problem with it? If you do~~~"  
  
"No, no, no, that's great, Gohan's so much better than Goten! I always thought you should go out with Gohan."  
  
I looked down and grinned, "You know for a mom, you sure act like a teen."  
  
She laughed. I walked past her. I walked back to my room. I was just walking back and forth because I had nothing to do. I sat on my bed again. It was now nine o' clock. I looked at my lamps. I found a note by my lava lamp.   
  
'look behind you.' (like a movie ain't it? Heh heh..)  
  
I turned around sharply, half expecting someone to be there. Someone was. I gasped. The familar face of Mamoru. I searched my pockets for my wand.  
  
"Looking for this?" He held up my wand. I growled under my breath. "Give it back Mamoru." He simply laughed.   
  
"You wanna play? Then bring it!" He said.  
  
"What do think this of? Some kind of movie? Because, it's already been brought! Give me back my wand! Or else. My father is a very strong person, as well as me, and we can kick your ass!" (ok, sometimes, people can be ooc...in this story anyway, I'd get use to it, if you want to get this story. It can be very confusing at times...And I just saw bring it on, and a comercail of not another teen movie which reminded me...and I'm screwed up....=P)   
  
"I'd like see you try,"  
  
"I heard from a friend of mine. My dad always listens to me (she has that power over Vegeta like Bra. hehe.) So...DADDY!!"  
  
Some one burst into the door. "dad. Do you remember the guy I told you shot me before I was reborn here? He's right there."  
  
He made an expression on his face, which I could never describe how, but only pure anger. before I even blinked, Mamoru was down. Bleeding too. I was laughing in my head. In knowing that I have claimed my revenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I have nothing more to write right now, so I'm ending it here...  
  
~*Cosmicmoon 


End file.
